


Suitable for Despair

by VampireQueenDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (two of the suits are TOTALLY references), Abusive Relationship, Blackmail, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Clothing Destruction, Clothing Kink, Clothing Montage, Coercion, Cunnilingus, Cutting, Despaircest, Emotional Abuse, Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hickies, Incest, Insults, Junko and Mukuro abuse a goth for sexual kicks, Junko in a Suit, Knifeplay, Making Out, Masturbation, Mental Illness, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pain, Physical Abuse, Pubic Hair, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rules, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Violence, Shopping, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Suit Kink, Torture, Violence, Warning: Enoshima Junko, cw abuse, dubcon, first person to pick up on it gets a cookie, noncon, torture kink, violent threats, where's the line drawn when it comes to "be our sex toy or we'll ruin your life"?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueenDespair/pseuds/VampireQueenDespair
Summary: Junko takes Mukuro out to the mall because she wants to buy a suit. Of course, like anything with these two, it leads to emotional abuse and Despair™. This time, they find a cute girl to drag into it. The lesson? Don't be an attractive innocent bystander to the Ultimate Despair, or they will involve you in kinky abuse.





	1. Chapter 1, or Junko and Mukuro find a Plaything for the day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Junko in a Suit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369249) by Succuren. 



The best part about having Mukuro back with her, Junko believed, was the free help. Paid go-fers and aides were so annoying. Besides for having to actually pay them and generally keep the torture and murder to a minimum, their ethics always got in the way of what she wanted to do and they were just pathetic losers. Additionally, sexual harassment lawsuits were a bitch. Mukuro was free of ethics and cost, and would relentlessly follow orders and take all the abuse Junko could dish out. Plus, Mukuro was way better at fucking than the wimps that she found herself stuck with in the past. "I mean," she thought to herself "what kind of asshole dies after only being choked for two minutes while being rode?" The despair they brought her was endless, but Mukuro could bring just as much with her disappointing face, body and demeanor without dying before she could even make Junko cum. 

Still, it was the little things that made life more convenient, like having someone that could easily carry 200 pounds for hours while shopping. More than once Mukuro had been carrying enough packages, boxes and bags to defy belief only for Junko to tell some cashier blessed with her presence to "just put it on the exceptionally ugly baggage cart". Mukuro loved to please her little sister however she could, and if being her baggage cart was what pleased Junko, then she would gladly do it. However, today's shopping trip had only just begun, so Mukuro was unusually unencumbered for the time being, and furthermore Junko had had one of her typical mood swings, upwards into an infectious mania that made even the stoic soldier smile. "If only every day was like this" Mukuro caught herself thinking, however she was soon flooded with guilt. "No, Junko is perfect no matter what. I just need to stop being such a failure."

Mukuro was quite literally pulled out of her thoughts by the younger girl, who began dragging her through the crowded mall. "Come on Muku-chan!" Junko yelled while running at top speed. Mukuro picked up her pace, as she knew from experience that if she didn't Junko would happily pull her arm right from the socket. The first time it happened, Junko laughed for ten minutes at the pain and despair it caused her. She was so happy that Junko enjoyed it. Junko and Mukuro dodged and weaved through the crowd, sometimes violently shoving people out of the way. Mukuro didn't know where Junko was taking them, but she clearly wanted to get there as soon as possible. Soon, they came to a stop in front of a store that, much to Mukuro's surprise, they had never been inside. She turned to her sister, a puzzled look on her face. "Suits?" 

Junko rolled her eyes and sighed overdramatically. "Wow, you can read. Actually wait, all that's on display are suits, and the entire storefront is made entirely of glass, which is entirely filled with suits on display, so never mind, you're just pointing out the blindingly obvious. What's next? The mall is crowded? You're nothing without me? It's a genetic marvel, in the bad way, that you're so ugly and titless when you're my twin?" She laughed at her own jokes, with a cute and childish laugh that all-together did not fit her cruel barbs. 

"Of course, I'm sorry Junko. I just didn't understand why we were here. I'll do better in the future." Mukuro internally kicked herself for being such a disappointment. 

"No you won't. You're too stupid for that. We're here because I want a suit, idiot. Why else would we be at a suit store?" Junko wanted to slap Mukuro for her idiocy, but obvious physical violence against her sister in public would look rather bad. When plotting the end of the world, beating up worthless losers in a crowded mall was rarely worth it. "I'm bored, I figured I'd get one."

Mukuro smiled. She loved watching Junko try on clothes. Her sister's excitement at shopping was always something she enjoyed, for the simple fact that, for at least a short while, it made Junko happy. Plus, she didn't exactly mind the views she got to see. "I think it'll suit you" she said, smiling. 

This time, Junko couldn't hold back. She slapped Mukuro hard enough to leave a red handprint. "Are you fucking kidding me? A suit pun? Just shut the fuck up. Your puns are un-bear-able." She laughed at her own pun, one that only they'd understand, and Mukuro laughed too. She wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, but she didn't want to disappoint her sister again. She would do anything for Junko, anything for her love.

Junko walked into the store without another word, and Mukuro obediently followed. Junko quickly found a suit she was interested in, and tossed it onto Mukuro. She'd get whatever she bought tailored later, as she had one of the greatest tailors on Earth locked in an abandoned house suspended from his back by thousands of needles with spider-silk thread. As she had tried in vain to explain to Mukuro before, irony was the most important element of torture, as it was allowed hope to first be formed in the victim by the torturer and then crushed, as well as to just create despair by turning something someone once loved into their greatest source of trauma. Sure, she'd admit that Mukuro was a whirlwind of death and destruction, but she had the imagination of a corpse. Fitting really. 

Finally, after picking out two more, Junko went up to the check out. Behind the desk was a woman who appeared to only recently be out of high school. Her long black hair only barely obscured two eyebrow piercings, bars with pointed ends. Her suit was exquisitely tailored, an almost all-black ensemble with a red undershirt and she wore several rings, including one on her right middle finger with a modified Cross of Lorraine. She wore heels that seemed to be taller than she should be able to handle, and Junko guessed that her body type was similar to Junko's own. She had on foundation that appeared to be two tones lighter than her skin color, and heavy black eyeshadow and eyeliner. "Get me your manager within one minute and you'll get to keep your job" she said matter-of-factly to the young woman behind the counter. Luckily for the cashier, she either recognized the (in)famous model or simply understood that anyone making that threat could keep it, because she did as she was told. 

An older, balding man with about 100 pounds more than his frame could safely hold came out from the back of the store trailing behind the cashier. "What can I do for you fine young ladies?" He asked. Junko instantly disliked him, even more than she typically disliked people. His ill-fitting wardrobe was especially ironic considering his position, his facial hair was both unkempt and incredibly hideous, and he looked like someone crossed a walrus with the results of an enema on a person suffering from ulcerative colitis. Red and constantly out of breath, he sweat as though the heat was blasting. As Junko's nipples could definitely attest, it was not. Additionally, he was intensely focused on her chest, to the point she wondered if he would even realize if she had Mukuro pull the handgun in her waistband. 

"Simple," she said, pulling a wad of cash out of her purse "you’re going to kick everyone else out of the store, close it until we leave, and leave us the fuck alone until we call for you. Oh, and fire that bitch." 

The man took the cash and did as he was told, while the innocent cashier cried, her makeup running. She had done what was asked for her, and yet she was still given this despair. It wasn't fair. However, before she could leave, Junko grabbed her by the shoulder and leaned in close to her ear. "I'm sure you hate me right now, but I don't really care. Here's your choice: you can stay with my sister and I and do anything you're told by us until we leave, or you can leave now and discover how much hell I can truly bring into your life. If you stay, you'll be set for life. You'll never have to work again. So, what's your decision?"

The young woman sniffled and choked back her tears, her makeup streaming beautifully down her face, and agreed to stay and obey. She stood motionless, waiting for Junko to give her a command. 

"Alright whatever your name is, take us to the fitting rooms" Junko commanded, smiling. The former cashier lead them to the fitting rooms, and Junko opened a door and took a suit from Mukuro. She walked in and slowly closed the door. "Now then, no running or peaking!" She said, closing the door with a wink. She flung her outfit over the door and quickly changed into the first suit. It was actually the same one the cashier had been wearing, ironically enough, although Junko was now barefoot. She flung the door open and began a catwalk strut out, dramatically turning around for Mukuro and the cashier to see the outfit. "Ugh, bleh, why on Earth did I choose this one? Wow, way too goth. I look like one of that vampire loser's manservents, only hotter and getting way more pussy." She stripped it off without hesitation and threw it off to the side. The cashier couldn't help but stare at the nude model, her perfectly shaped breasts, thin but fit body, surprisingly toned arms and legs, and her bush shaved into a shape that matched her bear hair clips, the only thing she was still wearing.

"Take a picture, slut. It'll last longer. Actually, don't, or I'll break your fingers." The cashier blushed profusely, and shyly looked away from the beautiful younger girl. Mukuro smiled to herself. She loved Junko, and she loved seeing others admire Junko's absolute perfection. 

"Oh my fucking god, another one! Mukuro, it's like I found a more attractive you!" Junko laughed and took another suit from her blushing sister. While Junko changed, Mukuro, as usual, agreed with her insult. This ensemble was a grey pinstripe suit with a white undershirt and a light blue tie. It was admittedly interesting, but Junko decided against this one too, and stripped it off as fast as the previous one. 

The final suit was traditional as they come. Black, with white ruffled undershirt and a black tie. It also came with a top hat, which Junko wore with gusto. Junko turned around and admired herself in the mirror. "Fuck, this one really suits me" she said, before turning around to her audience. "Alright, hmm. You know, I didn't actually plan out what I was going to do next." She sat on the nearby help desk and thought for several seconds. "Okay goth bitch, strip."

The cashier hesitated. She wasn't sure what was going to be asked of her, but this wasn't the first thing that came to mind. Junko's mood soured at her brief hesitation, and with just a look she ordered Mukuro to take care of the situation. Mukuro quickly pulled out a knife and began slicing the cashier's clothing off, starting with the tie and the jacket. The older girl whimpered, but stood completely still, scared of the shorter girl and her giant knife. Mukuro slowly sliced the buttons off her shirt, and removed it. The cashier was wearing, of all things, a lacy bra from a fashion line Junko had sponsored and designed. That answered the question as to if she knew who she was dealing with. 

"Wait! I always liked that design. Cut it to shreds." Junko's orders were clear, and Mukuro obeyed without question. She then moved down to the boots, slicing the laces off and pulling them off, revealing black fishnet stockings. She followed suit with the pants, slicing starting at the waist above her crotch and going between the cashier's legs and up to the other side, quickly pulling the pants off. Underneath was the matching lacy thong for the bra, which Mukuro violently tore off the girl, revealing her shaved crotch, before slicing the fishnets off, slightly breaking the cashier's skin, leaving light trails of blood on her pale legs. 

"Now, you've already fucked up once, but I'll let it go. I'm in a good mood today." Junko slapped the cashier to punctuate this. "Displease me again and you know what will happen." The cashier nodded. "Now then, you're going to hop up on that desk, lay down and pleasure yourself for us. Don't take your time."

The older girl climbed up on the table and did as she was told. She slid two fingers into herself and began masturbating at a rapid pace, playing with her own clit and nipples. Junko smiled and pulled Mukuro to her, Mukuro's back to the action while Junko faced it. She grabbed her older sister by the hair and roughly began to make out with her, sliding her tongue into Mukuro's mouth and once more exploring all the places she had been a thousand times over the years. Mukuro was her first, and she knew how to press the older girl's buttons even then. Mukuro moaned into Junko's mouth, her eyes closed and happily accepting the warm invasion, while Junko split her focus between making out with her sister and watching the show she had being put on for her. 

The cashier was by no means a quiet girl, and moaned quite loudly while fucking herself. The sound echoed throughout the abandoned store, and Junko watched the show for several minutes while making out with Mukuro, before she broke the kiss and roughly bit down hard on Mukuro's neck, sucking hard and rolling her sister's flesh between her teeth. She felt blood begin to enter her mouth and sucked harder, savoring the taste of her twin's blood, swallowing it down. Soon, however, she let go and told Mukuro to strip too.


	2. Chapter 2, or Knifeplay Cunnalingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko ramps up the abuse of the cashier and Mukuro. More blood, more violence, more running makeup!

Mukuro was no stranger to quick changes. Sneaking missions were always something she was exceptional at, even beyond her usual exceptional skills, and sometimes the best way to accomplish a mission was to steal some poor bastard's uniform. Balaclavas: the worst fashion choice anyone seeking to not get infiltrated has ever made for their foot soldiers. Still, only half of that procedure would be involved here, so she would be nude in record time.

Of course, it was made even easier with the outfit (more of a uniform) her sister made her wear as frequently as possible. The skirt was irresponsibly short, while the shirt appeared to be so thin that a slightly humid day would leave it transparent. Junko only provided her with cheap black panties. According to Junko "there's no point in going all out for you. It's like polishing a turd. Even if you actually ever succeed at it, congrats, you made a slightly better looking pile of shit. Besides, I'm not wasting several thousand dollars a month on panties I'm going to tear off you anyways." As for her bra, she didn't frequently wear one. Junko liked to leave the possibility of exposing her chest to the world at any moment open. 

To make sure she complied with Junko's order, she made sure to remove her boots and socks too, and carefully placed her pistol, safety on, inside a boot. She wasn't expecting to need it, or for anyone to steal it, but better safe than sorry. Now nude, she looked to her sister for further orders. 

Meanwhile, Junko watched the goth cashier masturbate. She was in fact so distracted by this that she didn't even notice Mukuro was already nude. Watching the innocent girl finger herself desperately was so despair inducing. This girl came to work, and of no fault of her own, lost her job and was now forced to be a sex slave to Junko and Mukuro for their amusement in order to not have her life ruined and to have any hope of making ends meet and not being chewed up and spit out by poverty. It was a hell the sisters knew all too well, and while Junko could definitely imagine worse despair, most people couldn't conceptualize much worse without experiencing it. The things Junko had done to escape it... well, the thought brought plenty of despair, and between that and the show, she was getting quite turned on. 

Finally, Junko noticed Mukuro's nudity. She eyed the older twin's disappointing b-cups and her perfectly bald crotch (Junko's idea, of course, Mukuro had let it become a rainforest while she was gone), and thought about all the sexual tortures she'd inflicted on Mukuro. The only downside to her sister, other than all the others, was that as long as she needed her, she couldn't kill her or permanently injure her. After all, what's the use of an Ultimate Soldier with a broken leg? Like a horse, being lame, for a soldier would be a death sentence. Sure, Junko could torture her in all sorts of inventive ways, but she could never go as far as she could with strangers. 

Having true limits was so foreign to her, having to deny herself pleasure so alien, that the despair was truly something she savored, and she made sure to repay this gift onto Mukuro as often as possible. From cigarette burns to using a hot sauce bottle covered in the hot sauce as a dildo to making Mukuro go days without food, she'd found every way to torture Mukuro without killing or maiming her. However, this activity of theirs today wasn't about hurting Mukuro. Sure, it would happen, but that was just a given any time they were in the same room. Today was about torturing this poor pathetic girl. 

"Alright, I'm bored. Mukuro, get me a chair and bring her here." Mukuro did as she was told, and Junko sat with her legs crossed, waiting for the girl to be brought to her. 

Mukuro grabbed the cashier by the hair and dragged her off the table and to Junko. "Alright slut, kneel." The cashier did as she was told and knelt before Junko, who still was barefoot and clothed in her new suit. The cashier bent her head downwards. Junko quickly kicked the girl in the face, breaking her nose. The girl collapsed, and Mukuro grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to a kneeling position once more. She was crying, with blood pouring out her face and mixing with the tears and streaking makeup. It flowed down her chest, leaving her pale skin covered in red. 

"I didn't fucking tell you to stop kneeling, did I? If you can't handle simple instructions, I have no use for you." Junko's voice was not filled with the rage her words implied, but rather a flat, cold tone.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." The cashier said, choking back tears. 

"'Ma'am'? Gross." Junko kicked her again, this time in the throat. She choked, but stayed upright and was able to continue breathing. "Just call me Junko."

"Yes Junko. I'm sorry Junko." The cashier said, coughing.

Junko smiled. This one learned fast. "Here's what you're going to do. You're going to eat my sister out. For every minute that she doesn't cum, I'm going to carve a line into your back. However, if she cums within ten minutes, however many minutes are left to ten will be carved into her. Understand?" The cashier nodded, while Mukuro stayed expressionless. She hoped she could last ten minutes, because she knew Junko wouldn't be light with her cutting. "Muku dear, give me your knife." She extended her hand, and Mukuro obeyed.

Mukuro laid down on the carpeted floor, the rough texture digging into her pale back. The bloody cashier crawled over to her and gently spread her legs open. Her touch was so different from Junko's. Junko was fast, rough, certain and brutal. When Junko grabbed her legs, her nails dug deep into Mukuro's flesh, typically taking some with her. This girl was the opposite, barely even using enough force to move Mukuro's slender but toned legs. She softly moved her face closer to Mukuro's crotch and planted soft kisses on her thighs and folds. The gentle nature of the girl was so foreign to Mukuro. Junko rarely gave head, but when she did it was almost more bites than licks. Sure, Mukuro loved it, but it was the only type she'd ever known. This was alien territory. The girl licked softly up and down Mukuro's wet cunt, tasting her and dividing her folds carefully with her tongue. Occasionally she'd flick her tongue against the older twin's clit, making her shutter with pleasure. 

Suddenly, she felt a massive pain in her back. "First minute's up!" Junko exclaimed. She dragged the knife down, leaving a large gash in her back. It wasn't deep enough to bleed out, but it was deep enough to hurt like a motherfucker. She cried out in pain, but continued to service Mukuro. She picked up her pace, kissing, licking and softly biting, before plunging her tongue deep into Mukuro. Mukuro moaned and her legs involuntarily tightened around the girl's head, and she continued to go down on Mukuro. It wasn't long before she felt the knife in her back again and cried out once more. This time, Junko didn't speak, but did lick both of the cuts on the cashier's back.

The cashier decided she couldn't take eight more of these cuts, and began rapidly eating Mukuro out. Soon, she went purely for the clit. She sucked, licked and softly nibbled the little nub, making Mukuro writhe in ecstasy. Mukuro moaned and wiggled, trying to will herself not to cum, but it was no use. Between the completely new-to-her way she was being touched and the girl's clear talent for eating pussy, she wasn't going to last. Mukuro cried out and came on the girl's face, mixing her cum with the makeup, tears and blood already there. Right as Mukuro finished cumming, Junko swooped in and grabbed the goth by the hair. She pulled her into a standing position and leaned next to her, smiling, with her phone in her outstretched free hand. 

"Selfie!" Junko screamed, and took one with the bewildered, injured and horny goth. Then, she kicked Mukuro in the side to make her roll over. Mukuro obeyed, and Junko knelt down and carved eight lines into Mukuro's back. Mukuro took her punishment silently, and made not so much as an abnormally deep breath while this was going on. She was conditioned to pain, especially the kind her sister liked. "You know, I honestly didn't expect her to make you cum that easily. You're such a fucking disappointment."

Junko licked the fresh cuts once they were all made, and held the blood in her mouth. She stood and turned back to the goth, grabbing her by the hair and making out with her, sharing her sister's blood with the girl. The cashier took it in her mouth and drank it without hesitation. Junko was legitimately impressed. Not many people would drink blood without question. She was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike some of my fic, which are solely inspired by my own kinks or random thoughts in my head, this one actually had a piece of art that inspired it. The image of Junko in a suit seemed like a perfect match for public sex, clothing montages and abusing some poor stranger, and trust me, the abuse will get worse later.


End file.
